1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for ceramic-ware to be used during firing of the ware in a kiln. The term "ceramic-ware" includes all types of ceramic articles such as tiles, cook-ware and table-ware for example.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various ware supporting arrangements have been proposed and there has been a recent trend for the provision of adjustable shelves so that the basic ware support can be used efficiently for the firing of different types of ware of differing sizes.
In order to accommodate different sizes of ware, intermediate shelves are inserted by sliding onto shelf supports which are provided on or secured to uprights of the ware supporting structure.
There has been a problem that the insertion or removal of shelves tended to cause release of quantities of refractory dust owing to the abrasion of the shelf supports and the shelves themselves by mutual contact. The dust tended to fall on the ware and mar the surface, causing spotting or other imperfections.